Miss Nettle
'Miss Nettle is an ambitious, self-centered fairy who appears in Sofia the First as a guest teacher. She was also Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's apprentice. She is the main antagonist for the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle" and "The Enchanted Feast". She appears in a later episode, "The Enchanted Feast", where she disguises herself as a powerful sorceress named Sascha in order to steal Sofia's magical Amulet. Role in the series She appears in the episode "Make Way for Miss Nettle" as the new gardening teacher. As part of an after school program Sofia, James and Prince Desmond stay to learn how to grow magic plants. Miss Nettle then leaves the students alone so she can search for Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's spell book. Sofia runs after her to return her glove. The fairies catch her looking for the spell book in their office and confront her. She then traps them in a magic bubble and continues looking for the book, Sofia as seen her trap them and she, James and Desmond find the spell book before Nettle does. The bad fairy then confronts them and demands the spell book. She then offers a deal after they refuse; they give her the spell book and she'll let the fairies go. The children agree, but Nettle then goes back on her word and decides to free the fairies after she's learned all their spells. Sofia, Desmond and James get the book back from her by using a magic flower, the Laughing Lily. The three free the fairies from their bubble. Then Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and the children go back to the greenhouse and demands Miss Nettle to leave. She then refuses and threatens to put them all in another magic bubble, Desmond manages to take her wand from her but ends up in a bubble. Flora then frees him and tells Miss Nettle to leave now and never return. Nettle returns disguised as Sascha the Sorceress in "The Enchanted Feast", claiming to show her respects for King Roland before the Tri-Kingdom Feast, and has a rose companion attached on her arm, called Rosey. She showers the royal family with gifts, but Sofia has suspicions about her. When Nettle reveals herself to have come to take the Amulet to strengthen her power and takes over the feast, Sofia regrets not acting on her instincts. Fortunately, after summoning Snow White to help her make plans, Sofia comes to Cedric, and they team up to defeat Nettle. In defeating her, Sofia shows her wits have grown-and how much she is beginning to value the Amulet. It's unknown if she will return, though Nettle vows to do so after flying off with Rosey. Gallery Trivia *Miss Nettle is the first villain of the series to mention a major Disney Villain (Maleficent). *In both of her appearances, her songs have a self-centered theme. *Miss Nettle is the first magic user to duel, her opponent being Cedric, though she had already revealed her skill in combative magic during her first appearance. *Nettle means to annoy or irritated, and it also pertains to plants with stinging hairs, both of which fit her perfectly. *Both Nettle and Cedric have instrumental themes and familiars, as well as a desire to take the Amulet. Category:Fairies Category:Main Antagonists Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Females Category:Tricksters Category:Thieves Category:Characters who fly Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Singing Characters Category:Traitors Category:Schoolteachers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Masters Of Disguise Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Comedy Villains